Things that cannot be unheard
by Suffering Angel
Summary: It was supposed to be an uneventful day, a boring day. And then Mamori walked into the club house and heard Sena and Monta making the oddest sounds from the locker-rooms... rated for disturbing notions, ya-ha


I don't own Eyeshield 21.

_**Things that Cannot be Unheard**_

She thought it was to be another normal day, another uneventful school day. Nothing special was to happen and things were to run their course.

It didn't take long for Anezaki Mamori to realize she should've known better as she walked into the American Football's club room that afternoon. There was never a truly uneventful, let alone boring day, not since she joined the Deimon Devil Bats as their manager.

That day wasn't any different.

"Ara? No one's here yet?" The girl wondered as she walked into the club-room, only to find it empty. It made some sense as most of the members were already out on the field training, but not all of them. Two in particular were missing and Mamori was certain she'd find them there. And yet neither the team's Running Back nor Catching Expert were present in the main room. Sighing, she placed her bag on the nearest chair before looking around. Maybe she'd find signs of either, she thought and was about to start looking when a loud sound came from behind the door leading to the locker-rooms. The one room in the club house both Mamori and Suzuna were denied access to, the sacred sanctuary of the players. To have such noise come in from there, and twice, apparently, at that, made for rather a disturbing occurrence. That third time it came, panic took over and she rushed towards the door, her cry swallowed by another bang-like noise.

"Sena!" She called as she reached for the handle, only to find the door locked securely. "Sena!" She tried again with a knock, yet still no further response was offered. For a moment she considered calling the others for help; surely the massive Kurita could break down the door and grant her entry. However, was that truly necessary, a part of her wondered. Sena was no longer the helpless, terrified child she knew all through childhood. Believing there was a reason behind the event, she took a deep breath, clenched her teeth, and pressed her ear against the door. Just in case half her worst fears came true; just in case Sena did need her after all. Just in case –

"It's too hard, Monta!" Came Sena's voice from behind the door in a somewhat miserable tone. "You moved it around too much and now it doesn't fit anymore!"

An enraged monkey-like sound was offered in return. "I told you to move like I did, didn't I? Angle is everything here!"

"But you moved it around too much, pushing it and poking it… of course it won't go in!"

"A, alright, don't panic, let's try it again… it has to go in sooner or later, right?"

A moment of relative silence passed with the sounds of something screeching and dragging passing through the door. Soon enough there were growls and strained moans coming from inside.

"It won't… fit…" Monta growled before letting out a rather angry chirp.

"Maybe… if you tried holding it differently…" Sena suggested before hissing. "By the tip there… should give you a better grip, no?"

"It won't help, I pulled it completely out by mistake… getting it back in even a bit would be a problem."

Mamori blinked. What… were they talking about… in such breathy whispers?

"We, well let's try this angle again…"

"Ah! Monta, not so fast!"

"Oh, sorry, is this better?"

"Ah. Aim a bit more to the left thou- oh there! Just like that!"

"Steady now…"

"Carefully…"

"Almost… there…"

"A bit… more…"

"Hm? Anezaki?" Juumonji's voice was heard as the teen walked into the room, only to blink as the girl jumped up and away from the door, her face flushed a deep red.

"Ah, Ju- Juumonji-kun, I, um, that is, I mean, Sena and Monta are-"

"They're still going at it?" Kuroki asked with a snarl as he walked in as well and glanced at the closed door.

"They've been at it since morning, right?" Togano asked once he joined in and he let himself readjust his glasses up his nose.

"Mo- mo mo mo mo mo mo mo- morning?!" Mamori stuttered, which in response earned her a quiet, incomplete Huh-Huh combo. "Wha, what were they doing in there for so long?!"

"Well-"

"Beats me-"

"Didn't Hiruma say something about it though?" Juumonji asked then. "'Don't come out until I'm satisfied' – something like that."

"Hi-" The girl began to stuttered and clutched tightly at the edges of her skirt. "Hi- Hiruma-kun is… inside?"

"Hm? Yeah, because he wanted to make sure they did it the way he wanted them to."

Kuroki snickered at Juumonji's words. "Really, he's such an absurd person… if he let us do it, we'd be done by now."

"Yeah, since we're more the type, right, Komusubi?" Toganu patted the shorter lineman who grunted in response on the back, while Mamori gulped.

Attention was drawn back to the next room, however, as growls, groans and gun-shots were heard.

"Fucking squirts! Do it properly!"

"Hi, Hiruma-san… maybe if we lotioned it?"

"It'll be easier like that-"

"Shut up! There's no point if it's not rough! Grow some balls and be men about it!"

"Ah-"

"But-"

"Like this-"

The loudest slam yet came then, followed by a long moment of silence. And then –

"It went in!"

"Ya-Ha!"

The sound of Hiruma emptying another clip went unnoticed by Mamori as she fell to the floor, unconscious and with foam coming out of her mouth. The door was unlocked and pushed open to reveal Monta, who was rolling his shoulder.

"But really, why'd we have to put the lockers back in place?"

"It couldn't be helped." Sena argued in his usual apologetic tone as he followed Monta out of the locker-room. "We were the ones who knocked them over."

"Damn straight." Hiruma huffed before blinking down at the passed out Mamori. "…What's the damn manager doing, taking a nap down there?"

"Huh- Mamori-neechan!" Sena yelped and was about to kneel by her side, only to be held back by Hiruma who was apparently taking pictures.

"Mora blackmail material – GET."

Sena and Monta both gulped and stayed back. What could they say? Hiruma recorded their earlier vocal activities, after all…


End file.
